o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Force Techniques
The Force is a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that holds enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. The Force is viewed in many different aspects, including, but not limited to, the light side, the dark side, the Unifying Force, and the Living Force. The first two aspects are concerned with the moral compass of the Force, as manifested by the conduct and emotions of living creatures who were themselves part of the fabric of the Force. The light side of the Force is the facet aligned with compassion, selflessness, self-knowledge and enlightenment, healing, mercy and benevolence, whilst the dark side of the Force is the element aligned with hatred, fear, covetousness, anger, aggression, jealousy and malevolence. The latter two aspects are defined by prominent Jedi philosophies: The Unifying Force essentially embraces space and time in its entirety while the Living Force deals with the energy of living things. Though the Force is categorized in this way,'' there are no specific abilities or powers that were only usable by a follower'' of a different path of the Force; the Force partially existed inside the life forms that use it, and draws energy from their emotions. How It Works Unlike psionics or magic, using the Force does not necessarily tire Force-users out in the same way that using magic would tire out a mage. The Force is primarily controlled through emotion, and while Force-users can be limited in the amount of control they can exert on the Force in a day, doing so will not leave them in an exhausted state. When using a Force Technique, the Force-user must first: #Have access to the specific Force technique #They must decide how they wish to utilize the technique #They must sacrifice Force Points to carry out the effect. The amount of Force Points a character has can be determined by adding up the character's Wisdom and Charisma points. For instance, if a Force-user wanted to use a Mind Trick on an enemy, they would need to know the Mind Trick technique, decide the end effect (what they want the Mind Trick to accomplish) and put a number of Force Points into the technique. The more Force Points that go into a technique, the greater the Force-User's control over it. Limits Force-Users are only limited by the number of Force Points they have access to. Core Techniques Telekinesis: Character is able to use the Force to push, pull and levitate targets. Requires Force-User Level 1. '' '''Telepathy: Character is able to use the Force to communicate telepathically with subjects. '''''Requires Force-User Level 1. Force Enhancement': Character is able to use the Force to increase one of his abilities temporarily. 'Requires Force-User Level 1.''' '''Force Sense: Character is able to use the Force to sense for life, Force signatures and nearby dangers. Requires Force-User Level 1. Force Concealment: Character is able to use the Force to shield his own Force signature and to make themselves less conspicuous while hiding. Requires Force-User Level 1. Lightsaber Combat: Character has become especially proficient while fighting with Lightsabers. (+2 BaB). Requires Force-User Level 1. Lightsaber Techniques Form I: Shii-Cho : '''Character gains +2 AC and +2 BaB. When in this form, the character gains an additional +20% to deflect range attacks (This stacks with the force-user Lightsaber Deflection ability). The character gains +2 on attempts to disarm an opponent and +1 to called-shot (for melee) attempts. ''Requires Lightsaber Combat.'' ''Form II: Makashi : Character gains +4 to Balance Checks and +4 to BaB. When in combat with a lightsaber users, the BaB bonus rises to +8. Instead of making a normal attack, a Makashi user can attempt to confuse his opponent with tricky bladework and feints (Will DC 20 to resist or suffer -2 BaB for 1d4+1 rounds). ''Requires Lightsaber Comba''t. Form III: Soresu :'''Character gains +8 AC and additional +40% lightsaber deflection bonus. Instead of making an attack, a Soresu user can make a concentration attempt in combat and if it succeeds he gains an additional +4 AC and +20% lightsaber deflection bonus. ''Requires Lightsaber Combat, Con 16, Dex 16. Form IV: Ataru : '''Characters gain +6 BaB. While using this form in combat, characters may use the Force for enhancing themselves (including increasing jump height and movement speed) and pay two less ability points than they would normally have to (minimum of zero). ''Requires Lightsaber Combat, Force-User Level 4.'' ''Form V: Shien / Djem So : Characters gain +2 BaB, +2 AC and +20% Lightsaber Deflection bonus. In addition, users of this form may chose two range attacks they deflect to be redirected at another target. While in this form, users do not need to pay ability points to Force-enhance their strength until after combat is over (points are not deducted until battle is over). 'Requires Lightsaber Combat, Force-User Level 6'.'' '''Form VI: Niman' : '''Characters gain +1 BaB, +2 AC. +4 Initiative and +4 to all Reflex Saves. Users of this form can chose one target in combat to be the primary focus. Against that opponent, the Niman user gains an additional +2 AC and an additional +2 to all Reflex and Will Saves. ''Requires Lightsaber Combat, Dex 16. Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad :'''Character gains +6 BaB, +1 AC, an additional attack at +3 BaB and deals an additional +1d8 damage per hit. The form user gains immunity to fear and +6 to resist all Force techniques. If an offensive Force technique is used against a Juyo / Vaapad user, there is a 10% chance of that technique being reflected back against the form user's opponent. People fighting a Juyo / Vaapad user must make a Will save (DC 18) every round while in combat or be shaken (-1 BaB, -1 AC) for the round. ''Requires Lightsaber Combat, Force-User Level 8.'' '''Form VIII: Saber Control : '''Your character is able of physically letting go with their lightsaber and combating an opponent through sheer Force ability. Character suffers -2 BaB while using this form. The range of this ability is the Force User's visual range. If the combat goes outside the visual range of the Force User, than they suffer a -8 BaB. While using this form, the Force User may do other things that require them to use their hands (control a ship, disarm a device, apply first aid etc) but when not paying attention to combat, they must make a concentration check (13+opponent's BaB) or lose concentration, causing the controlled lightsaber to drop to the ground. The Force User may use as many lightsabers as they like for this form, but for each added saber, the BaB drops another two points and the concentration check needed to keep the sabers in the air increases by +1. EX: Force User has three lightsabers attacking an opponent while he controls a ship. Their BaB are -2, -4 and -6, and the concentration check needed to keep them active is 13 + 3 (one for each lightsaber) + the opponents BaB. ''Requires Lightsaber Combat, Force-User Level 8, Concentration 10 Ranks, Telekinesis .'' Light Side Techniques '''Force Healing : '''Force ability that allows characters to heal themselves or others. ''Requires Force-User Level 2.'' '''Force Illusion : '''Force ability that allows the character to create an inanimate illusion of themselves (or others, depending on the amount of Force points put into it). ''Requires Force-User Level 2. '' '''Mind Trick : '''Character is able to use the Force in order to persuade other people to take certain actions. The more complex the order/persuasion or the more intelligent the target, the more ability points it will take to succeed. Requires Force-User Level 2'. '' Alter Environment : '''Force power that involved various techniques that allowed the user to manipulate nature, enabling the creation of such phenomena as gusts of wind or fog over limited areas. Requires Force-User Level 3.' '''Force Absorb' : '''Character may ready this ability to negate a single offensive attack (ranged only). Requires Force-User Level 3.' '''Combustion' : '''Force ability that allowed users to make an inanimate object explode by sheer force of will. Depending on the size, density and vulnerability of the object in question, combustion would become harder or easier to use successfully. ''Requires Force-User Level 4. '' '''Electric Judgment : '''Force ability, similar to the Dark Side's Force lightning, only normally a green or yellow color. Does not damage opponents physically, but rather drains them of strength and will-power. Requires Force-User Level 4.' Deflection': Character is able to manipulate energy to the point of being able to deflect other energy attacks - including lightsabers. Requires Force-User Level 4. '' '''Force Stun: Character is able to non-violently stun a target for a short amount of time. The more Force Points used with this will make the stun last longer and to be more effective. ''Requires Force-User Level 4. '' Force Enlightenment: When activated and set to another Force ability, the character gains a significant bonus when using that ability based on the number of points they use when they first activate the Force Enlightenment ability. '''''Requires Force-User Level 6. Force Protection': '''Character gains damage reduction based on the number of Force points put into the shield. 'Requires Force-User Level 6. ' '''Force Shield': Character is able to use a variant of the 'Force Protection' ability to create a shield to surround himself, others or (with powerful Jedi) entire space craft. Requires Force Protection technique and Force '' ''User Level 9. '' '''Live The Force: Passive Ability. If killed, the character will not truly die, but instead disappear for a short time to return as a part of the Force. ''Requires Force-User Level 12. '' Dark Side Techniques Shocking Grasp : '''Force ability gives the user an electric touch attack. ''Requires Force-User Level 2. '' '''Force Fear : 'U'''ser is able to implant a fear in a target's mind, causing them to panic. '''Requires Force-User Level 2.' Force Choke '': ''Complex version of telekinesis that targeted an enemy's throat via the Force and closing airways. '''''Requires Force-User Level 2. Force Lightning : ''Force ability allows the character to unleash a blast of lightning at a target. ''Requires Force-User Level 4 and Shocking Grasp technique.'' ' Force Drain : '''Through contact or simply being close (3 meters at least) to a target, a character may attempt to drain the target's life-force (HP or CON) to replenish their own. 'Requires Force-User Level 4. Domination : 'Character is able to temporarily control the actions of a target. ''Requires Force-User Level 5. ''' Sith Alchemy :''' Character is able to use Sith Alchemy, a branch of Force manipulation used to enhance weapons or even radically mutate creatures. ''Requires Force-User Level 7''.' '''Force Wound' : '''Character is able to target individual organs on a target with Force telekinesis, causing internal damage. ''Requires Force-User Level 7. Deadly Sight : Force ability gives the user a damaging gaze attack. ''Requires Force-User Level 7. '' Midichlorian Manipulation : '''Character is able to save the dying, or stop himself from aging through the manipulation of midicholorians. Requires Force-User Level 12.' '''Force Storm' : '''Character is able to create a wormhole through the raw power of the Dark Side. This can be used for transportation or for destruction. ''Requires Force-User Level 14. ' Category:Force Category:Force-User